American Halfbreed
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Three wolf dog strangers find them self working while being hunted down by the same Poacher who has been hunting them for the past four weeks. Could Balto help them before they could face their fate? collaboration flc with SteeleFan & AtticusParker17
1. Into the Wild

**Part one: Tom's Story **

**Chapter one into the wild**

The morning sun rises over the mountains and reflecting inside the caves floor. A wolf family sleeps inside the cave with out a sound to norther them. The family of wolves only had one what was different than all the others tom is his name his fur color is light gray fur with a white patch on his nose and brown and blue eye with a black patch on his left eye.

But that wasn't all he was different from the rest from was he was a wolf dog. His father had a family with a dog and once she gave birth to him she died along with four others pups she had, Tom's father then found another mate right after Tom was born. but Tom's father was indeed cheating on Tom's real mother. Tom never really liked to talk about his mother. The only real time he wants to talk about her is when his father makes him talk about her to his step mother.

Tom looked over seeing his step mother and his father laying with the new born pups they just had. Tom could noticed that his father always cared for his step mother than him. "I'm not doing this no more," Tom said to himself as he stood up and and started walking towards the exit of the cave.

Before leave Tom looked back seeing his father and step mother still fast a sleep. Tom could only shake his head and continue outside of the cave and headed into the wild like of the forest. Without saying a word Tom went on through the forest as the sun shined through the tall trees. " I hope they don't try to find me," Tom said to himself.

Four hours have passed as Tom made his way down the mountain. Tom finds himself in front of a fiancé with a sigh that read "keep out wild life safe zone no hunting" Tom read the sigh quickly. Tom raised one eye brow and thought to himself. "At least there's here," Tom said out loud as he walked through the fiancé. Tom walked through some brushes and found himself next to a watering hole with a waterfall. Tom laid next to water and started to cool down as the mid day sun stairs over him.

Tom looked towards his right and saw a female fox drinking water. The fox looked at him with wide eyes. Tom wanted to know why she was looking at him funny, till he looked behind her seeing a dark figure with a gun. Tom stood up quickly and started yelling at her, but she just stood there staring at him. The dark figure pointed his gun at the fox and shot her. Tom was in shock as the fox fell to the ground, Tom then looked at the dark figure as it pontes his gun at Tom. Then a gun shout was fired and Tom woke up from his nightmare hearing gun shots near him.

Tom stood up and looked to the setting sun seeing birds flying as more gun shots were fired near him. Tom turned towards the water fall and started to run for his life. Tom looked back hearing something move through the brushes. Tom didn't even think of stoping he just kept running and running and didn't stop. Tom looked behind him one last time seeing nothing but more moving bushes. Tom then looked forward and hit his head on a tree branch.

Tom was then knocked to the ground with blood coming out of his muzzle. "Are you alright?" a female voice asked Tom opened his eyes seeing the fox in his dream looking down on him. "I know you," Tom said in a low voice. The female fox looked behind her then looked back at Tom. "No time for that we have to move," The fox shouted as she quickly helped him up. "Where are we going?" Tom asked as he started to follow her. "Somewhere safe," The fox replied as more gun shots were fired.

Tom followed her into a underground den with light blue water runing through the hallway of the cave. "What is this place?" Tom asked as he looked around the cave. The female Fox looked back at Tom and shook her head. " This is the real safe zone," she replied. Tom stopped walking and juts staired at her. "Okay wait the real safe zone. What are you talking about? And who are you?" Tom asked as he sat down.

"Kirs... that's my name... And theres no time to talk about the safe zone," Kris said as she started to walk again. Tom lowerd his ears and started to think. "I think I had a dream about her but could it be real?" Tom asked himself. Kris looked back seeing Tom still sitting there, She shook her head and shouted. "Hey wolf boy you better hurry the poacher might find you!" Kris shouted. Tom then snapped from his thoughts and hurried from his spot to get to Kris. "What's a poacher?" Tom asked Kirs looked at him when they walked. "Are you kidding me?!" Kris asked as they made a right turn throught the tunnel.

"No I really don't know," Tom said, Kris sighed. "It's a humen that hunts for fun and looking for certain animals to make skins for like a coat or rugs and stuff," Kris explained Tom swallowed hard. "So was that a poacher up there?" Tom asked Kris looked at him and nodded. "So stay down here with us," Kris repiled. Tom raised his left eye brow. "Us?" Tom asked Kris didnt answer to him but answered to other voice. "Kris where have you been?" said a male voice.

"Sorry Tim I had a help something," Kris said as she looked at Tom. Tim glared at Tom before nodding letting Tom know he could come into there little home. "Okay," Tim said then turned around into the den. Kris nodded at Tom as she turned and faced the entrance of the home den. Tom then walked forward into the den hearing the last few gun shots from up above


	2. Do or Die

**Chapter two Do or Die**

Tom walked into the den seeing all kinds of animals sitting around a home made human fire. "So who's the third wheel," a black wolf said sitting next to Tim. Tim was a brown wolf with a white under belly. " He's just some survivor like the rest of us." Tim explained looking at the fire as everyone staired at Tom.

The black wolf nodded as he watched Tom sit down next to Kris, "So what's your story," the black wolf asked. Tom looked up at the wolf and sighed "I'm a runaway," Tom answered simply as everyone stared at him. "Why did you runway?" Kris asked, Tom looked at her. "My dad abused me and cheated on my mother with another wolf," Tom explained everyone gasped.

"You poor thing," said a small voice next to Tom's leg. Tom looked down seeing a female hedgehog touching his leg. "Yeah," Tom said in a lower tone. "Well everyone show and tells over its time to lock down," Tim said as he stood up and grabbed a bucket of water with his mouth and poored on to the fire. Everyone started to get up and move from their spots and headed to small dens in the back. "Hey Tom boy!" Tim shouted as Tom looked at him. "You bunk Buster," Tim said pointing to the black wolf.

Tom nodded and followed Buster down another tunnle acrossed from them. while following Buster. Tom wanted to know more about this safe zone. "So what do you in this safe zone are there others like us?" Tom asked Buster stopped and turned and looked at Tom. "The only thing we do is survive and yes there other safe zone's to go to but you must follow the right tunnle's," Buster explained as he glaired at Tom. "Oh okay," Tom said as they continued on down the tunnle.

"So does anyone go up on the forest floor," Tom asked Buster sighed with no answer. about ten minutes later Buster sighed again and turned and looked at Tom. "Look its do or die up there. You're just lucky Kris was around to save your ass and she won't do it again," Buster simply said while turning around and walking into his bunk. Once they both walked inside Buster walked over to his side of the den and laid down. "So what if..." before Tom could finish he was cut off by buster. "No more talking just sleep alright?!" Buster shouted at Tom.

Tom only nodded and laid down and close his eyes. Before started to sleep he thought about his father and what he might think about why is gone. But on the brighter side of things his father might be happy that he's away and done for. Tom shook away the thoughts and started to think about his dream that he was having. "Did I have a dream about Kris dying?" Tom asked his self.

Tom shook that thought as well. "No I couldn't have it was just a dream," Tom told himself. Tom found himself asleep but it only felt like for a few hours. "Wake up sleeping beauty its time to get up! Buster shouted in his ear. Tom opened his eyes right away feeling fire in his eyes. "What why?" Tom asked with a yawn. Buster smiled. "Everyone gets early around here Tom boy," Buster said with chuckle. Tom could only groan as he laid his head down but in seconds he got up and walked out of Buster small den and headed for the main heart of the underground cave.

"Alright everyone its time to get in your own places and get ready to go on the ground floor," Tim annouced taking a good look at everyone. "And you!" Tim pointed out on Tom. Everyone looked at Tom as Tim pointed at him. "I want you to team up with Kris. She will show you the do's and don'ts around the perserver," Tim Explained as Kris rub her tail under Tom's chin and headed for an exit tunnle. Tom rolled his eyes as he followed her to the forest floor.

** Alright guys Kodiwolf321 here and so well in this collab we have 6 chapters each and well this is chapter 2 and so I have four more to go before SteeleFan takes his turn and after his 6 chapters goes AtticusParker17 and does his 6 chapter and so the next chapter in its half way point will be big so keep a look out for an update :D **


	3. Inside the Park

**chapter three: inside the park**

Tom followed Kirs into the forest floor, Kris stopped and looked around the area. Kris then looked at Tom and nodded to move forward. Tom and Kris walked for an hour through the forest til they found a watering hole. Kirs took the first watch as Tom had his break. after taking a drink of water he looked at Kirs. "So what happened here?" Tom asked. Kris didn't looked at Tom but she answered. "This place used to be peaceful and now its just a waste land for survival," Kirs explained.

Tom looked down to the ground as he started to think of what to say next. "I'm sorry," Tom spoke up. Kirs looked at Tom. "Its not your falt," Kris said as she walked over to the watering hole and started to drink. Tom stood up and watched to any hunters or the poacher. Tom continued to watch for anything til Kris walked up beside him. "I think maybe we should go back," Tom said looked at Kris.

Kris looked at Tom with shook her head. "Come on your over reacting," Kris said taking a step forward. "Alright Now i have to show something," Kris said as he started to walk away and heading into the bushes. " I hope nothing happens," Tom said to himself as he followed her into the bushes. Another hour has passed since they stop at the watering hole. "Where are we going?" Tom asked. Kris smiled as she looked behind her seeing Tom.

"Alright here we are," Kris said as she pulled some bushes out of the way. "Whoa whats that?" Tom asked Kirs walked forward. "That is a tour truck it broke down a few years ago it was around the time when i was younger and I guess when during the rainnig season a mud slide happened and the Truck fell over and was almost buried over," Kirs explained as she walked over and sat next to the broken down tour truck.

Tom raised one eye brow as he walked over to her. "So this place really used to be a park?" Tom asked. Kirs nodded in sadness. "Thats when everyone was safe," Kris explained as she looked at Tom. "So how big is this park?" Tom asked as Kirs sighed. "It's pertty big in fact we used to all roam the whole forest," Kris explained. Tom nodded. "Now your put into areas of safe zones?" Tom asked Kris didnt speak just nodded. Tom nodded again just as storm clouds started to form around them.

Thunder started to sound with rain by it's side. Tom looked up to the sky having a rain drop on his muzzle. Tom then looked down at Kris. "Now do you think we can go back?" Tom asked as rain started to fall down harder. Kris looked at Tom and shook her head. "It's in the middle of the day all we have to do his find some shelter," Kris explained. Tom shook his head and followed her down the road of the way the truck was going.

"Where will this take us?" Tom asked as wind started to blow harder with rain by its side. Kris looked at Tom then looked forward. "There's a check point a few more feet from here with a maintenance shed next to it," Kris explained. Tom nodded as he followed her. as they walked to the check point Kris jumped into the window of the maintenance shed and opened the door for Tom. "So this really was a park." Tom pointed out. "Yeah this was some park alright," Kris added.

Tom laid infront of Kris as she started to dry off. "So what are the do's and don'ts around here?" Tom asked as lightning striked above them. "Alright so the do's and don'ts are no one goes off alone even though you know the place like I do. And no one goes toward's the east side of the parts. Thats where the poacher like's to set up all the traps and hunt down all of us," Kris explained as thunder roared through the tree's around them. Tom nodded. "So like when did the preserver shut down?" Tom asked Kris looked down away from Tom.

"I guess the human's stopped caring for us and they shut down the whole park and hunters and poachers started to show seven weeks later. But there is only one poacher that sells out all the rest of them," Kris explained. Tom became more interested as Kris story proressed. "They call him Frank Jedediah. But everyone in the underground call's him Jedediah. And he's the most cruel out of all of them as well," Kris explained. Chills started to roll down Tom spine.

Tom swallowed hard as he turn to look out the window and watched to the rain and thunder and lightning strike all together while seeing a dark figuer standing the forest.

** Alright guys thats it for this chapter and the next will be some gun fire haha! hope you liked this chapter and there more to come so stay tuned Kodiwolf321 out!**


	4. Downpour

Chapter four Downpour

"Now I got you," Jedediah said to him as he armed right at Tom's head. Kris's ears filckerd. "Something's not right," Kris said as she peeked out the window seeing a dar figure arming his gun at them. Kris's eyes widend. "GET DOWN!" Kris shouted as she ducked down pushing Tom's head down just as the gun shot was fire. "Blast!" Jedediah shouted as he staretd to reload his gun. Tom looked at Kris with fears in his eyes "What do we do?" Tom asked in a low voice.

Kris looked around the shed to try to find a way out of it. "There go through that hole," Kris point with her paw. Tom nodded as he crawled over to the hole in the wall. "Let's give it another go," Jedediah said as he pointed the gun at the shed again. "Blast! they must have got out," Jedediah said as he stood up and ran over to the shed. "Come on Kris we need to get going!" Tom shouted as Kris made it through the hole just as Jedediah opened the door to the shed.

Jedediah looked around the shed seeing no one but a tale leaving the shed through a small hole. "Damn!" Jedediah shouts as he rushes outside and around to the back side of the Shed. "Got you," Jedediah said to himself. "Kris He's behind us we need to move!" Tom shouted as he turned and watched Jedediah point his gun at Kris. Flash backs of his dream about Jedediah killing Kris raced in his mind. "No I won't let this happen," Tom thought in his mind.

Tom grab Kris with his mouth and jump down a hill just as the gun shot that messed them but a second. "Damn It!" Jedediah shouted as he ran towards the hill. Tom and Kirs started to roll down the hill while getting far apart away from each other. Tom landed on his back hitting a small creek. "Tom where are you?!" Kris shouted as she seached for him. Tom slowly opened his eyes seeing Kris just a few feet away from him. "Kris!" Tom shouted Kris turned and smiled happly.

Tom smiled back as he stood up and started to run to her. They both started to run to each other just as they though everthing was alright, it wasn't. A gun shot was fired and it went striaght for the side of Kris's head. Kris fell into Tom's shoulders. "Kris no, no, no please no," Tom said in fear and sadness. There was no reponse for ten seconds. Tom looked up to the sky feeling the rain hit his muzzle. "I'll make it right I promise," Tom said as he closed Kris's eyes with his paws. " I got you now wolf," Jedediah said with a dark smile as he looked into his backpack and pulled out a flair and activated it and threw it next to Tom.

Tom looked to the right of him seeing the active flair causing to the fire to the forest. "Oh no," Tom said seeing the flames rise before him. Tom looked down at Kris's lifeless body. He couldn't just leave her like that. Tom then picked her up with his mouth and a headed away from the scene of the fire. Tom ran for an hour through the darkness of the forest. finally he made to the underground. "Where have you been? and where the hell is Kris?!" Tim shouted in anger. Tom looked down away from Tim. "Jedediah," Tom could only say. Tim took a step back away from Tom.

"You let this happen didn't you!" Tim shouted in anger. Tom looked up at him. "No i would never let this happen he was just too fast I..." Tom was cut off by Tim. "Just get out of here and never come back," Tim said as she showed his teeth. Tom lowered his ears and started to walked away up to the forest floor. Before Tom left he turn and looked at Tim. "And for the record I brought Kris to you so everyone could know that I cared," Tom said just as he walked outside into the downpour rain.

** Alright that its for this chapter and yeah Two more chapter's to go for me and then its SteeleFan's turn and sorry this is short lol :D**


	5. Forget me more

**Chapter five: Forget me more **

Tom walked through the forest with rain pouring down on him. Tom turned around and looked back at the underground. "Why does everything have to go wrong when I'm around?" Tom asked himself as he started walking away again. Mean while Tim eyes started water as he looked at Kris's dead body. "He saved me," a soft voice said into Tim's ear. Tim looked up "Kris?" Tim said to himself. "Where are you?" Tim asked as he looked around the tunnle.

Tim did not speak he just stood there. "He did this," Tim said in anger. A strong cold wind suddnly blew in the underground tunnle. "What he did do it," Tim said lower his tone in anger. More strong wind blew into the underground once he said that. "He tried to save me and he did his best to save me," Kris's voice echoed inside Tim's head. "Its not his falt," Kris added.

(Meanwhile in the forest)

Tom walked through the forest as heavy rain fell on him. Tom turned and looked down the hill seeing the underground entrance dark. Tom looked down as he turned back towards the direction was going. Lightning striked on the west side of forest causing another fire to spread. Tom walked up the hill not knowing that the fire was on it's way towards the underground. "Stop where you are Tom," a voice shouted to him.

Tom turned around not knowing who was talk to him. "Whos that?" Tom said out loud as he looked around trying to find out who said his name. "My name is Aniu," Aniu said as wind blew into Tom's face. "You need to go back to them," Aniu as she blew more wind stronger than then last. "Why should I Tim thinks I let Kris die," Tom shouted as more wind blew stronger making Tom almost fall over . "Okay okay okay I'll go back just tell me what to do," Tom asked as more lightning striked.

(Undeground)

Tim sighed before waiking into the main part of the undergound. Tim then walked into the den with his head low. "Hey Tim where's Tom and Kris?" Buster asked as he stood up. Tim looked up at Buster and looked at everyone in the den. Tears began to fall from Tim's muzzle. "Whats the matter?" Buster asked. Tim looked up. "Kris... shes dead," Tim said as his voice cracked. Buster was shocked to hear this, he could even stand stright. "Did Tom do this?" Buster asked as Tears began to fill up in his eyes.

Tim shook his head. Buster turned away from Tim and started to cry in anger. "Did Tom even do anything?" Buster said in anger. Tim nodded. "What did he do?!" Buster asked in anger. Tim took a step back. "Hey tried save her. Even though he knew her for maybe a day he still tried and I heard Kris say this to me in spirt," Tim said as every gasp. Buster didnt looked at Tim he just looked down away from Tim. "Where is Tom now?" Buster asked as he swallowed hard and looked up to Tim.

Tim looked at Buster in the eye as he swallowed hard. "I was angry and I wanted to leave so I told him to leave," Tim said as everyone gasped again. Buster couldn't look at Tom no more. "So you mean that you let Kris's hero walk out of the underground?" Buster asked. Tom nodded in sadness. "I can't believe Tim I just can't," Buster said he walked passed Tim bumping into his shoulder. "Buster where are you going?" Tim said as he turned and looked at Buster. Buster stopped in the entrance of the den.

Buster didn't looked at Tim he just answered. "I'm going to find Tom after all he tired to do something we couldn't do," Buster said as he left the den and the underground. Tim stood there thinking about the life in the park and how it used to be and Tom doing the best he could ever do for someone he didn't know so well. Tim then looked at everyone as they started to cry for their friend Kris. Tim knew what he had to do. He had to go find Tom with Buster.

Tom started to run down the hill as more lightning striked around the forest. "I hope I can make it to them," Tom said to himself. Lightning striked a tree a few feet of him. The Tree then fell with fire burning on it. "Damn it, if I can't passed this tree then the underground will be no more," Tom said to himself. The fire from the tree started to spread from the tree to the ground and other tree's "Shit," Tom said as he looked around to find another way to get to the underground.

Tom then spotted a hole in the ground. "The tunnles! I'll use the tunnle's," Tom thought as he walked over to the hole in the ground and went inside. Once Tom was inside it was dark and wet. "Alright now I need to find the way towards to the Underground. Tom then looked left and the right, He didn't know what way to take first. "Left," a voice said in Tom's head. Tom nodded and headed left.

(Mean while outside in the forest floor)

"Tom!" Buster shouted "Tom Where are you?!" Tim shouted as well. "Look out!" Buster shouted as a tree fell next to them. "A fire?" Buster said as he walked around the burning tree. Tim and Buster both staired at the Burning tree. Buster then looked at Tim. "We need to warn the others and start getting them out of the underground," Buster said still looking at Tim. "Yeah your rightb lets back," Tim said as they both turned around.

Before walking another tree with fire fell in front of them. "Whoa!" Buster shouted as the fire got closer to them. "This way!" Tim said as they both ran to the right. "Are you sure?" Buster asked. "I think so," Tim repiled as they ran. More fire began to spread near them. "I don't think were near the underground," Buster stated. Tim nodded as they ran. "We need to find away through the fire to get to the underground," Tim said as more fire started to follow them.

Smoke began to fill in the air as they ran away from the path of the underground. "I think there is a tunnle up ahead," Tim said as they ran faster. Tim was right there was a hole in the ground leading into a tunnle. "Alright I found one," Tim said as he jump inside. Buster then jumped after him. both wolves looked both ways. "I'm not sure witch way to go I don't know this Tunnle very well Tim," Buster said as he looked at Tim. "This way I'm sure of it," Tim said leading Buster right of the tunnle.

(The Undeground)

Tom ran stright into the underground. "Fire Theres a fire outside you all need to get out now!" Tom shouted everyone looked at Tom. "Tom your back!" a small female hedgehog said. "Yeah I came back to warm you all now hurry you need to get out!" Tom shouted as everyone started to get up and head over to the fire exit. Tom noticed that Tim and Buster were not around. "Where are Tim and Buster?" Tom asked. The Female hedgehog looked upp at Tom. "They went out into the park ti find you," the hedgehod explained.

"Damn it," Tom thought as he looked down at the hedgehog. "Thank I will go look for them you just get out of here," Tom said. the hedgehog nodded as she went with the other's Tom the went up on the forest floor to find Tim and Buster. "I sure hope they didn't go to far in the forest I hope their safe," Tim thought in his head as he ran into the buring forest.

(Inside the Tunnles)

"Damn it Tim you took us the wrong way," Buster said in fear. Tim looked at Buster as he looked around the tunnle. "I thought this was the way into the underground," Tim repiled. Buster looked at him in the eye. "Well it wasn't now we're at a dead end," Buster as smoke started to fill inside the tunnles. "Maybe we can go back and find our way back?" Tim said as he started to walk back. Fire followed them to the dead end. "Thats just great!" Buster shouted.

Tim then walked back over to Buster who was standing by the dead end. "Maybe someone will find us," Tim said coughing. Buster looked at him with fear. "No one knows we're down here Tim. It's just us and the moon up there," Buster as he looked up seeing the moon from the drain hole. "It's going to be alright I know its is," Tim said with a smile trying to get Buster fear off his mind.

"Hey guys!" Tom shouted from the gate. "Tom!" Tim and Buster both shouted. "You need help us please," Tim said as him and Buster both looked up at Tom up above. "You got it," Tom said as he looked around for something to open the gate for them. "Alright so i need to find something to break open the gate so they can get out," Tom thought to himself. "ah ha," Tom said as he spotted a pole strong enough to break open the gates lock.

Tom then picked up the pole and brought it over the gate. Tom then dropped it in the right spot to try to pop open the gate. "Alrights lets do this," Tom said to himself as he puts all his force in the pole to try to open it. "One more," Tom thought to himself. he then tried again and almost had til someone pushed him off the pole making him landing on his back and hitting his head on a rock making Tom's head bleed.

Tom looked up seeing the one he never knew could find him. "Dad?" Tom said as he looked up at his father. "So you thought you could run away from me huh? Well guess what you didn't" Tom's father said in anger. "Dad we dont have time for this My friend's are in danger I need to save them," Tom said as he stood up and headed for the gate. Tom's father stood in the way of him getting to them. "You're going no where but home right now who cares about them," Tom's father said in anger as he should his teeth.

"I care about them. I care about them more than I care for you now get out of my way so I help them," Tom said as she showed his teeth. Tom's father showed anger in his eyes. "How dare you say that to me and now your going to pay for what you say to me!" Tom's father shouted as he jump at his son. Lightning brust at a tree near the gated Tunnle causing it to fall on top of the gate breaking it. A brach from the three smack Tom's father on his side making him hit the ground hard knocking him cold.

Tom didn't care about his father he just ran over to his friends and things weren't looking so good. "Buster! Tim! Are guys alright?" Tom shouted down to them. Tom could only see Tim but not Buster. Tim looked over to his left seeing Buster and gate on top of him Buster was dead. Tim the looked up at Tom. "Tom you can't us now you need to get out your self," Tim said with a small grin on his face. "No I won't I... I... I will get you out just hang on Tim please hang on!" Tom shouted to Tim.

Tim chuckled. "No Tom you can't help me I trapped under the gate as it is and fire is coming our way," Tim explained. Tom started to have tears run down muzzle. "But I can't," Tom protested. Tim smiled. "You need to go just don't me," Tim said as Tom shook his head. The burninng tree then roll over the hole making to where Tom could see Tim no more. Tom then took a few steps back as tons of tears rolled down his muzzle.

Fire started surround him as he stayed longer. "I can't stay any longer," Tom thought to him self as he turned to the right and headed outside the forest. The fire had spreaded about three miles around the forest. Tom ran as fast as he could go thought the forest. with trees falling and rocks fall around him. Tom headed into a dead end against a wall from the mountain. Tom looked up seeing a bridge for train tracks with a train on the bridge. Fire reached the top of the mountain hill side causing the old wood from the train track bridge to collapse on top of Tom.

Tom jumped out of the way just in time before the train fell on him. Tom started to cough as the burning smoke around him started to fell the air. Tom looked to the left seeing a way out of the park. "Yes," Tom said to himself as he ran left of the park. Tom ran out of the park it took him two hours to get out, but he made it. The sun started to rise as he started to walk again. Tom looked at the light blue sky as the sun started to show. Tom couldn't go anymore. He was to weak to go on anymore. Tom then fell to the ground and closed his eyes and fell sleep.

A blue truck droved by Tom's body. The blue truck stopped and a human got out of the truck and walked over to Tom's body and picked him up and puts him in the truck. The human the starts the truck and head towards the next town. Nome Alaska was the next town ahead of his trip. "I know the best vet in that town so don't little guy," the human said as he drove on to Nome Alaska.

** Alright guys so this chapter was sad and I hope i didn't make you cry that much in a way so I have one last chapyter on my part so get ready and then it steelefans turn to take on the fire for this great project lol :D**


	6. Nome

Chapter six: Nome

Tom opened his eyes seeing a human looking down on him. "Where am I?" Tom thought to himself. "Well John he looks like hes going to make it. I told many hunters around this town to stop going to that old nature park but no one listen's," the vet said to John who picked up Tom on the side of the road. "Yeah I hear you I also heard that park had forest fire from the storm," John said as he crossed his arms.

The vet nodded and looked at Tom who's eyes were now open. "Ah he's awake now," The vet said with a smile as she grab a needle from the counter and poked him with it. "This will help with the pain from that nasty fire," The vet said as she now pulled away the needle. "I wonder how the others are I need to get going," Tom said as he tried to stand up from the table. "No you need to rest young one," The vet said as she lighting pushs down on Tom's body.

"What the hell I need to find the others." Tom said inside his head. "How long do you think he can go out in the forest again?" John asked as he watched the vet hold Tom down. The vet looked at John. "Well it shouldn't be long maybe three weeks he could be locked up in the pound and I can take care of him," The vet explained with a wide smile on her face. John nodded. "Do you need help with him?" John asked.

The vet looked at Tom then back at John. "Well If you can hand me that needle next to the door. That will help him sleep and I can check to see if he has any other burns and marks from the fire," The vet explained. John nodded as he walked over to the counter by the door and grabbed the needle and brought it back to the vet. "here you go," John said as he handed it to the vet. "Thank you," the vet said as she stuck it into Tom's fur.

Tom then started to feel sleeply as he stopped trying to get up from the table. "Alright I think he's asleep," the vet said as she let go of Tom. "Yeah he's asleep," John said as he nodded. The vet looked at John with a smile. "So you want to help me looked for any burns and or marks on him?" The vet asked John nodded. "Sure I'll help," John said as he grabbed some gloves and started to looking.

A few hours have passed since they put the medicine inside Tom. "Alright there is nothing else on him I think hes fine now," The vet said as she throw her gloves away. John did the same then he followed her into the waiting room. "Alright so thanks for bringing him in he'll be fine thank you," The vet said as handed out her hand. John looked down at her hand and smile. John then shook her hand. "Your very welcome," John said with a smile then he walked out of the vets office.

The vet then walked over back into the back room where Tom was sleeping. "Alright I better get him into the pound," The vet said to herself. The vet then picked him up on a rolling tabel and puts him in the kennle. "He should be alright til morning," The vet thought to herself then she walked out back into the vets office. An hour later Tom woke up from his sleep seeing two other wolf- dogs in front of him. "Welcome to the pound greenie," The two wolf-dogs both said. "What?" Tom said as he looked at the two wolf-dogs.

**Tom's Story End **

** Alright steelefan your up time to take the fire hehe ;D**


End file.
